1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven door with a wave chokes system for a microwave oven. Further, the present invention relates to a microwave oven. Additionally, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an oven door with a wave chokes system for a microwave oven.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A microwave oven generates strong electromagnetic fields in order to heat the food stuff. Said electromagnetic fields are potential threat to the health of the operator, if the electromagnetic fields or parts of them leave the cavity. The door of the microwave oven is critical. In particular, the microwaves may leave the cavity through the gap between the door and the cavity.
The gap between the door and the cavity is sealed with respect to microwaves by integrating a wave chokes system into the door of the microwave oven. Said wave chokes systems provide a small band stop by a cascaded λ/4-transformation. However, the oven door with the wave chokes system is a complex apparatus and requires a costly manufacturing.